


A Picture of You

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Prompto has yet to meet Ignis, a fact that Noct has emphasized for weeks and weeks. Prompto really doesn't have the free time to meet up, though, because he has to save up for a photography class that was going to be taught by his idol.Little did he know who he'll meet at the very same photography class.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	A Picture of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my humble little piece for [Found Beneath the Stars: A Promnis Zine](https://twitter.com/promniszine). It's such a wonderful collaboration of writers, artists, and mods.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one and the entirety of our project.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support!

“Dude!” Noct whacks Prompto with his bag. “You said ‘next time’ the last time! And guess what? Today is next time!”

They’re walking toward the school’s parking lot, where Ignis is waiting, as usual, for Noct. Ignis who, Prompto gets reminded by a pouting Noct, is really “excited to meet you!”

“I’m really sorry, man!” Prompto says, and he truly is. “But I just got that job at that coffee shop. I can’t skip out on my first day.”

“You got another part-time job?” Noct is incredulous. “This makes it what now? Four?”

“Just three!” Prompto flaps his hands in protest. “I still need to sleep and eat, y’know.”

“Is this still for that photography class and portrait session you can’t stop talking about?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, sad yet determined at the same time. “I’m still short by two thousand crowns, and the registration ends in two weeks so I gotta hustle.”

“You know I can just --”

“No, Noct! I already told you this. I appreciate your offer but this is important to me, okay?”

“But it can be --”

“Oh look, we’re here," Prompto cuts his friend off before he can insist on lending (translation: giving) him money. “And there’s your car. Let’s not keep Ignis waiting. Okay. Bye!”

And he dashes off to the student exit gate, leaving Noct alone to trudge unhappily toward the Star of Lucis.

“I thought you said you were bringing your new friend you keep bragging to us about,” Ignis says by way of greeting, as Noct slides into the back seat.

“I did. He’s got another part-time job, though. It’s his first day today, so…” Noct trails off with a shrug.

“Ah, I see. Understandable.” Ignis nods, short and crisp, before backing the car out of the lot. “Well, I hope we get to meet him soon.  


* * *

  
  


[LoktNLoaded, 6:37 PM] duuuuuuuude! just signed up!!!! got the participant’s kit and everything!!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaa.

[PrinceOfFishing, 6:40 PM] nice! congrats, man. am sure ur gonna have fun.

[LoktNLoaded, 6:41 PM] you bet! :D

[PrinceOfFishing, 6:45 PM] so ur free in the afternoons now, right? no more part-time jobs?

[LoktNLoaded, 6:47 PM] kinda. i still have 5 more days at the coffee shop and 2 weekends at the grocery store. gonna keep the one at nerd hub, tho. pays too good to give it up. hehe. 

[PrinceOfFishing, 6:50 PM] ok. but what about 2mrw? r u free? cos i just told specs ur gonna be here.

[LoktNLoaded, 6:51 PM] whaaaaaaaaat?????

[PrinceOfFishing, 6:52 PM] cmon, u owe me 5 next times now. ur free, right?

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:01 PM] Hello. This is Ignis. I am temporarily taking over Noct’s phone to send my apologies for His Highness and his lack of courtesy.

Prompto nearly drops his phone in shock.

[LoktNLoaded, 7:03 PM] oh. um. hi ignis. that's ok. i'm kinda used to it.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:05 PM] All the more reason to apologize. But was he correct in saying that you will be able to join him here at the apartment after class tomorrow?

[LoktNLoaded, 7:05 PM] uh, yeah. yeah, sure.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:06 PM] Perfect. May I know what’s your favorite food?

[LoktNLoaded, 7:06 PM] what?

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:08 PM] Your favorite food. I’m afraid I have an important engagement I can’t get out of tomorrow, so I’m going to have to cook for you to make up for it.

[LoktNLoaded, 7:09 PM] oh no no no. you don’t have to do that! i’m not that special or anything. we’ll just get take-out or something.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:13 PM] Please. I insist. I’ve been looking forward to finally meeting you, what with Noct’s stories and enthusiasm about you. But it seems we have to wait a little longer. In the meantime, let’s at least unofficially meet through cuisine.

[LoktNLoaded, 7:15 PM] oh man. you’re making me feel bad for all those times i skipped out.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:16 PM] It’s not my intention, I assure you. Please, let me do this. You can make it up to me when we meet in person.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:16 PM] Me and Gladio, I mean.

Prompto really couldn’t think of any way he could make it up to them.

[LoktNLoaded, 7:18 PM] um, ok. thanks in advance, i guess.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:19 PM] You’re welcome. Though you haven’t told me your favorite food yet.

Oh. Right.

[LoktNLoaded, 7:20 PM] uh… peppery daggerquill rice.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:21 PM] Perfect.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:39 PM] wow lucky u. i could hardly make specs cook my fave foods.

[LoktNLoaded, 7:39 PM] oh. you're back.

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:40 PM] so ur coming right?

[LoktNLoaded, 7:41 PM] ugh!!! yes i'm gonna be there, noct! ok????

[PrinceOfFishing, 7:41 PM] (◍•ᴗ•◍)  


* * *

  
  
Noct’s whine of “But it’s the weekeeeeeend,” is still echoing in Prompto’s head as he set up his camera, lenses, and tripod.

“It’s portrait session weekend!” he’d fired back, feeling a little guilty but not nearly enough to make him even the least bit indecisive. He’d worked his ass off to pay for his seat here and he’s going to make the most of this class.

“Uuuuugh!” Noct groaned in defeat. “Is that this weekend? Sorry, I totally forgot.” Then he’d put his arms on his hips in a stern manner. “I know how important this is for you, so I’m giving you a pass. But you really, really have to come and hang out after this, okay? So I can finally beat you in Eos Team Racing!”

“In your dreams!”

“Har har,” Noct had stuck out his tongue at him. “And you gotta meet Specs and Gladio already!”

Prompto crossed his heart then raised his right hand in a pledge. “I solemnly swear that after this weekend, we can hang out as much as you want. Except when I have a shift at Nerd Hub.”

“Okay. I’ll hold you to that!” Noct had waggled a finger at him and then spun on his foot to make the few steps toward the idling Star of Lucis.

Prompto laughs to himself now, shaking his head. Noct could really be such a brat sometimes. An adorable, charming brat of a prince, but a brat nonetheless.

He shakes his head and psyches himself up as the moderator takes the podium. He introduces himself and then waxes poetic for a little while about Alesia Tabula, Eos-renowned photographer, before calling her out from the back room.

Prompto vibrates in his seat. That’s his idol right there! He chances a quick glance around and sees that he isn’t alone in his excitement. With a giddy little wiggle, he turns eyes toward the front again.

“So we’ll practice taking profiles and facial angles under different lighting conditions first, yes?” Alesia says, giving them each a curt nod. “For this session, we’ll be having a male model. Iggy?”

“Oh….”

Prompto tries to stifle the urge to sigh but a little noise escapes him nonetheless. It almost feels involuntary, like his body has to express his appreciation for the… well, the specimen of perfection in front of him. 

With his shock of artfully messy brown hair and brilliant green eyes, the model (Iggy, his name is Iggy, Prompto’s brain supplies), for lack of a better word, is beautiful. It doesn’t help that his tall, lithe frame is clad in a loose white linen shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of dark tapered jeans that does a whole lot for his long legs. And don’t even get Prompto started on the cupid’s bow lips, the sleek jawline, and the collar bones and hint of chest exposed by the three unfastened buttons of the shirt.

“... stage spins slowly, see, and I’ll switch the light source every so often,” Alesia’s voice echoes in his ears, as if from far away, and Prompto shakes his head to help himself focus. “I’ll also direct Iggy to do a few basic poses. You can take as many photos as you want, but I need you to show me a side, three-fourths, and full front view when we end this session, yes?”

Prompto nods absently, eyes still on Iggy who’s now walking to the small circular stage in the center of the room. The model sits on the bar stool, places his bare feet up on the rungs. He puts one arm between his legs and grabs the seat of the stool. The other arm he bends, resting the elbow on his thigh. Closing the hand of that arm in a loose fist, he barely touches his bottom lip with his thumb. That last gesture sends Prompto’s brain into overdrive.

Shit. Oh shit, Prom, stop thinking about kissing him! You’re here to learn photography techniques, not daydream about kissing gorgeous models, get a grip. You saved up --

A series of click, click, clicks jolts Prompto out of his tortured musings. A deep flush, sudden and hot, paints his cheeks when he realizes he’s the only one not yet taking photos. He clears his throat, allows himself a few more seconds to admire Iggy’s unfairly gorgeous person, and goes to work.

He first snaps a whole body photo. Then a bust shot, the lighting accentuating sharp cheekbones. He fiddles with his camera settings as the little stage spins away from him. Tilting the camera slightly up on its tripod, Prompto adjusts his lens for an extreme close up.

“That’s beautiful, Iggy,” Alesia calls from the background and Prompto agrees in his head. “Now could you put one leg down, yes? And then put that arm down, too, and lean forward. Perfect. Look toward the cameras and…”

Alesia clicks a remote and the lights switch from overhead to underfoot. It throws Iggy’s features into sharper relief and Prompto blushes again as the stage spins toward him once more. He hides behind his camera, clicking the shutter over and over to capture every angle.

Prompto only emerges when the stage has spun away from him again.

“Sit straight up, Iggy, yes? Look over your shoulder…”

Green eyes meet blue in a fiery gaze and Prompto is unable to take another shot.  


* * *

  
  
“I gotta warn you, though. Specs went all out with the food. He cooked, like, a five-course meal,” Noct tells Prompto.

Prompto pouts in response. “I told you to tell him and Gladio not to make a big deal out of it. I mean I’m just meeting them officially, it’s not like I’m special so something.”

“It kinda is, though? I told you. They’re really excited to meet my friend that I keep on ‘bragging about.’” Noct creates air quotes around the words.

Prompto only has a few seconds to catch his blush reflected on the elevator doors before they slide open to the top floor. He walks behind Noct, muttering “Well, I hope they don’t get disappointed.”

“Will you relax? They’ll like you, for sure.”

Noct swings his apartment door open with a bamg and announces, “Hey, Gladio, Iggy, look who finally came!”

Prompto’s brain grinds to a halt. Iggy? IGGY?

The young man behind the kitchen counter looks up from the cake he’s decorating with sliced strawberries and…

Oh. My. God.

Ignis’s eyes widen behind his glasses for a second, before he gracefully recovers with an elegant nod. “You must be Prompto.” He moves away from the counter, wipes his hand on a clean dish towel, and approaches Prompto. “I’m Ignis. I’m very pleased to meet you.”

He offers a hand to shake, and Prompto looks down at it for a few awkward seconds. “Um. Hi. Um… I’m Prompto. You’re um…” He finally reaches in for a handshake and looks up at those green, green eyes.

Ignis squeezes the hand in his and winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much welcome!
> 
> You can also find me on
> 
> Twitter: @raidelle3573  
> Discord: raidelle#3573  
> Tumblr: @raidelle (I'm largely a lurker here now, ^^;)


End file.
